A client device can transmit a request for data to a server, which can retrieve the data and transmit the data back to the client device. For example, the client device can request a key-value pair from the server. A key-value pair can include a key with a corresponding value. The server can access a database to retrieve the key-value pair and transmit the key-value pair back to the client device. After receiving the data from the server, the client device may store the data locally in a cache memory. This can be referred to as near caching. Near caching can enable the client device to quickly and easily obtain the data again in the future, without having to communicate with the server.